Long Time No See
by RadicaldreamerKid
Summary: ~((UPDATED))~A second generation fic. Takes place after the game and has everyone's favorite characters and hopefuly some new favorites for everyone. An old enemy returns and now the descendents must fight it. R+R Please!
1. The End is Only the Beginning

FF7: Long Time No See  
By: Radicaldreamer_kid  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF7 or its characters, places, items, or weapons. They are property of Squaresoft.   
  
Chapter 1: The End is Only the Beginning  
"It's gone. It's really gone," yelled Yuffie. "The Ninja Materia master is successful again."  
  
"You didn't do a damn thing, brat," said Cid.  
  
"And you did old man," replied Yuffie. Cid began to cuss out Yuffie until she ran back to her "spot".  
  
Red couldn't help but give a toothy feline grin. "All of us did something."  
  
"That we did," said Tifa turning to the others then turning back to the large front window. She sighed.  
  
Cloud sat still and quietly with his eyes shut. He kept seeing Aeris' face but then it would always fade away.   
He wanted her there. As a friend and comrade. Someone who already saved them. Aeris Gainsborough would   
never be forgotten. Not by Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockheart, or............  
  
"Avalance conquered Sephiroth. You he'r me foo. We won," cried Barret to the air.   
  
Vincient stood in his spot and although unseen he held a grin of delight. Towards the success of the team.  
  
Cid came up to Cloud and gave the young warrior a punch in the arm. "We won, kid. Stand up and celebrate. Will ya?"   
  
Cloud opened his eyes and looked towards Cid then turned away. "Cid, I can't......."   
came Cloud's reply.  
  
"Why not? We just saved this damn planet," said Cid dropping the cigarette from his mouth.  
  
"There's too many gone Cid. Too many people were killed," stated Cloud.  
  
"You think a little bit of lives are anything compared to what would have be........."  
  
Tifa interupted," He's right Cid. Biggs, Wedge, Jessie, and Aeris are all....." She couldn't continue. She missied each and   
every friend that died at Shinra's and/or Sephiroth's hands. Even her romance competition.  
  
Cloud put a gloved hand over Tifa's own. She looked towards her hand then moved her eyes to Cloud's glowing blue.   
"You're not the only one who misses them Tifa. Neither am I."  
  
Barret put a hand on Tifa's shoulder. "I do too."  
  
Tifa smiled. This satisfied Cloud. After all he hated to see her hurt. To see her in pain. It was almost too hard for him to bare.   
He took his hand off Tifa's then walked away.  
  
"Where are you going, Cloud?" asked Tifa.  
  
Cloud grinned then replied," To see what our success has brought."  
  
With that Cloud left the control room. Tifa was eager to follow then decided to stay behind. If only to   
leave him alone so he can think about Aeris.   
  
"Aren't you gonna follow Cloud?" asked Yuffie walking into the control room. She saw Cloud walk by without Tifa. She figured   
after their little night by the highwind Cloud and Tifa would be inseperable. And they were throughout the time since. Cloud and Tifa were   
side by side in the battle against Sephiroth. Since that they walked together, sat together, and would leave together.  
  
"That's none of your business, brat," said Barret.  
  
Yuffie stuck her tounge out at Barret. "I have as much right as you do to know." Seconds later she turned green.   
Then ran off back to the shipping dock.  
  
"That was mean Cid," cried Tifa pulling the glass of water from his hands that he was swissing around so Yuffie could see.   
  
"But it was pretty damn successful. It got the brat out of our hair," said Cid breaking into laughter.  
  
Tifa shook her head. Cid, Barret, and Yuffie arguements would always get interesting. Sometimes one side could be so   
cruel though. Being sick wasn't fun. Watching the sick wasn't much better. Cid kept laughing and went towards the corridor leading   
to the operation rooms.  
  
'I almost lost Cloud to the Mako poisoning. It was like a sickness to me too,' thought Tifa. It was true. She was scared during that time.   
Scared for Cloud mainly. She admitted he was the only thing she cared for anymore. When he was back to his real self she found he   
was different but still loved him just the same.  
  
Cloud himself was at the Chocobo area where the black was kept. He stroked its beak.  
  
"Hey, Dusk. Looks like you'll have a longer time to live," said Cloud.  
  
The chocobo warked. Cloud grinned then leaned back against the chocobo feeder. He looked towards the ceiling.  
  
"We'll miss you Aeris," whispered Cloud.  
  
"Ain't that the damn truth."  
  
Cloud looked towards the entrance to see Cid coming in.  
  
"Hey Cid," greeted Cloud.  
  
"You left a few minutes ago and it's already hi again. That works. By the way, Let's have a talk kid. Up at the damn deck or at least   
what's left of the piece of shit," said Cid.  
  
Cloud nodded and grinned. He followed Cid up the path to what was left of the deck. Cid stood by the rails and looked over the landscape.   
Cloud stood beside him and he too scanned their surroundings.  
  
"You were one hell of a leader kid. Or when you're not going wacky. But you sure are stupid!" said Cid.  
  
Cloud gave him a confused/angry mixed glare. "What?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Listen Cloud. Do you know anything about what Tifa did while you were a vegtable?" questioned Cid.  
  
"A little. Well alot. Is this about Tifa and Aeris and me...........," asked Cloud leaning on the rails with his arms.  
  
Cid shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. This is about Tifa and you as far as I'm concerned," said Cid.  
  
"Cid. I......You'll never understand. And if you plan on giving me advice I suggest you follow your own," replied Cloud.  
  
"Hey watch it kid. I am your elder. But I hate to say you're right," said Cid.  
  
"That's what I thought," said Cloud with sarcasism.  
  
"So which one is it?" asked Cid.  
  
"Huh?" questioned Cloud in response.  
  
"Tifa or Aeris," said Cid rolling his eyes.  
  
"Friends, Both of them. Alive, both of them. For love, only one," replied Cloud pausing.  
  
"Don't let Cait Sith choose for you. Let your heart tell you who's right for you. And I don't want you picking Tifa because   
she's in damn second place," said Cid.  
  
"She's not. Cid, Tifa's always been in first. Aeris was only a friend who gave her life and understood me. Even if she was   
still here I'd say the same exact thing," replied Cloud.  
  
"That's good Cloud."  
  
Both of them turned quickly to find.........  
  
"Aeris!" cried Cloud.  
  
Aeris giggled. "That's me. I'm sorry Cloud. Tifa and you.... I guess I was jealous of having my boyfriend disappear but   
Tifa found you still alive. I don't want to stand between you two any longer," said Aeris sadly.  
  
"Thanks Aeris," said Cloud. He was about to give her a friendly hug but fell right through.  
  
"Sorry Cloud. I'm not part of the physical world," replied Aeris.  
  
"Tell me that sooner," said Cloud.  
  
"I got to go. Bye, everyone," said Aeris before disappearing in a steam of lifesteam.  
  
"Well you heard her," Cid continued,"Get that damn ass of yours to Tifa."  
  
"Can't I relax for a bit Cid? Besides why don't you hurry your ass to Shera," said Cloud raising an eyebrow and gave   
his comrade a lopsided grin.  
  
Cid growled,"Fine I will. But you better tell her how you feel before I tell Shera that she's not that bad of a woman."  
  
Cloud looked over the landscape. "I will."  
  
Cloud and Cid examined meteor's damage. They stayed in silence.   
  
  
End of Chapter 1: The End is Only the Beginning  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
I know it seems like a very stupid chapter. But hey that isn't all there is to it. Make sure to go on to the next Chapter   
to figure out the future. And then in certain parts of the story I'll reach the flashback areas. I wanted to try leaving the connections   
for you, the reader, to figure out. Oh and by the way this story will start getting some actual excitment in the next four and on   
chapters. Thanks for reading so far and I hope you continue to read Long Time No See. Which by the way the title is property   
of me as well as the plot! Hehe. I feel special.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Signs of Trouble

FF7:Long Time No See   
By : Radicaldreamer_kid  
Disclaimer:All Final Fantasy 7 Charaters,weapons,items,and places belong to SquareSoft Inc.   
  
Chapter 2  
Signs of Trouble   
  
After five years of peaceful excistence little did anyone know that trouble was starting to stir.The nightmares were going to begin again.  
  
A dark figure walked into the underground lab.As he entered the lab he found a man in his mid-twenties with short blond hair.A scrawny   
build covered to his neck and elbows with a lab coat.Even with   
a scrawny build the dark figure could see that he made up for it with his brains.  
  
"Professor Alberton Andrews,"said the dark figure.  
  
The young man in the lab coat turned around to face the dark figure who was dressed rather nicely in his navy blue suit with a red tie to   
go with it.His black hair went down to his shoulder blades.  
  
"Yes Mr.President.What can I do for you?"asked Alberton.  
  
"I was just checking on your progress with our main project,"answered Edward Ripto.  
  
"Well I have started it but the cloning process won't be done for approximately 14 or 15 years," replied Alberton.Then he asked,"Are you   
sure we shouldn't just bring back Sephiroth?"  
  
"I'm positive it was because of him Jenova was so weak and Jenova is better than Sephiroth especially because Sephiroth might try to do   
the same to me that he did to president Shinra. Sephiroth only got in Jenovas way,"said Edward.  
  
"I doubt that but you do know that both were trying to destroy the planet which we live on, don't you,"said Alberton as he got back to work.  
  
Edward nodded then added,"You'll find a way to make it liable for control by me."  
  
Professor Alberton Andrews turned again and looked at him eyes filled with a serious look then he suddenly laughed.  
  
Edward confused and looked at him and asked,"What's so funny?"  
  
The professor stopped looked at him again then answered is question,"No one controls Jenova.It would be Jenova who controls you if anything."  
  
"You will change that I believe.Now I must attend a meeting.Please keep up the good work,"finished Edward as he walked out of the   
underground lab.  
  
Alberton shook his head then looked at the the tissue of Jenova which he found in the Northern crater."He doesn't understand that you can't be   
controlled Jenova.Bringing you back is going to destroy the world.I guess that is what you and my late brother wanted."  
  
He slid his sleeve up to reveal a number III.He smirked then got back to work on his project. Trouble was coming and went unnoticed by   
everyone but the lifestream.It was time to send its warnings to the members of Avalance.The five years of peace and it looks like trouble is on its way.  
  
  
Back in Nibelheim a small celebration was being held for the mayor's son.This day was little Zack Strife's birthday.The Strife mansion was full due   
to the party.Some townspeople but mostly friends and family.Tables had everything from presents to food lined on the two of them.All of Zack's friends   
and his parents' friends were in the backyard of the mansion.The fence surrounded the big yard.The mountains and trees beyond fence made it look more   
peaceful than it did during the meteor crisis.A 4 year old boy with brown spikey hair stood before the table that held the presents.   
  
Zack looked at the presents with his eager blue eyes eyeing each gift.He started to walk toward the gifts but was stopped as someone's arms   
wrapped around him and picked him up.  
  
"Dad, why don't you just let me open them.It's driving me crazy!"cried Zack as Cloud carried him away from the table holding all of the presents.  
  
"That's what makes it fun.Besides you'll get to open them as soon as you blow out the candles on your cake,"Cloud laughed seeing the eyes of the   
4 year old begging to get to the presents for the seventh time.  
  
"I don't know when you will even let me do that,"replied Zack as Cloud sat him down gently.The begging in his eyes disappeared as he looked   
curiously to see where everyone was. Cid and Shera sat at one table talking with their 4 year old son, Doug and also with Zack's parents. Probably talking   
about how he will be a great pilot one day,thought Zack.He had no doubt that Doug could do that. Doug was smart.It was Doug's twin brother,David who   
annoyed Zack.David looked the the same as Doug.Blond hair and green eyes but Doug was nicer. Cloud sat next to Doug with Zack's mother Tifa sitting   
next to him and Zack's 2 year old sister,Truda, taking a nap leaning against her mother.Barret was standing near the table with Elmyra next to him watching   
as the 9 year old Marlene Wallace and 4 year old David Highwind were throwing water balloons at Cait Sith's mog. Cait Sith not wanting to get wet joined   
them.Yuffie was filling more water balloons for them with the water hose.Red XIII or Nanaki was laying in the shade under the tree near the house taking a nap.  
  
"Hey Zack.Catch,"said David Highwind.He tossed the water balloon to Zack.Zack dodged knowing the balloon would shoke his clothes by exploding   
the second he grabbed it.  
  
"You'll pay for that attempt David,"yelled Zack.  
  
"Save it for later its time for cake,"said David running to the table where the cake stood.  
  
"Zack Strife get over here so you can make your wish,"said Tifa.  
  
Everyone walked over to the table.Zack saw Red wasn't awake yet.He walked over to where Red napped.He gently shook Red trying to wake him.  
The red beast looked at Zack , yawned then sat up and stretched.Noticing that Red was a little on his depressed side Zack asked,"What's wrong Red?"  
  
"You don't need to worry Zack I was just thinking,"replied Red as they both headed to the table that everyone surronded.  
  
"What were you thinking about?"questioned Zack although he had a thought about what it might be.His parents had told him how Red was the last of   
his species but somewhere in Zack he felt that Red wasn't alone.There had to be another one of his species.Zack was sure of it.  
  
"Just things.Let's hurry to the others.How about a ride?"said Red letting Zack hop onto his back.  
  
When they joined the others everyone started singing Happy Birthday to Zack.As soon as they were done Marlene said,"Make a wish,Zack."Zack   
nodded.He had the wish planned before he came to the table.He silently made the wish that Red would find a female of his species someday.After the candles   
were blown out.He ran directly to the presents.Everyone else followed.  
  
He opened the first gift which was from Cid,Shera,Doug, and David.They had given him a water bazooka.He looked at David then grinned and said   
thanks to the rest of the Highwind family.David who wasn't sure what Zack was planning but he had a thought that the present would play a part in payback   
for the earlier water balloon.He only swallowed hard as Zack went to Yuffies gift.It was a set of posters with the summon monsters each on one of them.After   
thanking Yuffie he opened Red's gift which was a model of Cosmo Canyon.Shaped exactly like the city with the candle which lit up when the on switch was pressed.  
After scratching Red behind the ear in thanks he opened the present from Barret,Elmyra, and Marlene.Their gift was a blanket with a picture of every bahamut which   
made Zack happy.Bahamuts were his favorites in the monster catagories.  
  
Zack saw an envelop on the table addressed to him.When he opened it he saw a card.Zack could tell it was in his dad's hand writing. Inside it read,"Happy 4th   
birthday.Hope you had fun because you deserve every bit of it.Your everything we could ever want in a son.Love you forever,Mom and Dad."His eyes fell to the   
bottom of the card where it read,"P.S.You're birthday presents from us are in your room."  
  
With reading the card he sprinted to his room opening the door.He looked puzzled for a second not seeing anything different.Then not only did he find a toy   
sword shaped like the Ultima Weapon but also noticed a husky pup wrapped in blue ribbon run at him.Catching him completely by surprise he fell back with the husky   
pup licking him on the face.Doug,David, and Marlene all caught up to him first seeing the adorible pup.  
  
"Oh he's so cute,"cried Marlene as the pup walked to her and let her pet him.  
  
Doug turned around to see Cloud and Tifa walk into the room.Soon followed by the others.David was now petting the pup then it took its little legs and ran   
back to Zack.Zack noticed the blue collar and the license which their address and PHS number was engraved on it.  
  
"Are we keeping him?Is he mine?"asked Zack excited that they would have their own pet dog.Cloud nodded."Wow! Does he have a name?"  
  
Tifa shook her head then replied,"We didn't want to name him because we wanted you to choose his name."  
  
David looked up at Cloud and Tifa and asked,"Is he a purebred?"  
  
"Yep,"said Cloud.Then he continued,"He's had his shots and has a license."  
  
Zack looked at the grey and white pup,"I think your name should be Shade." The pup barked agreeing to the name.  
  
"I guess he likes it,"said Doug.Then he turned to his parents and asked,"Will we get a puppy someday?"  
  
Cid and Shera looked at each other both shrugged then Cid answered,"We'll see."He laughed as both Doug and David were pleading with their green eyes   
at Shera and him.  
  
Zack showed the new pup to his little sister Truda.Doug and David still begging but only making Cid laugh harder.Marlene ran up to Barret and Elmyra   
thinking weather or not she should ask.The rest of the adults went to get the gifts.When the presents were all inside the kids and the new pup went to play outside   
while the adults stayed inside talking and joking around.  
  
Doug,David,and Marlene were playing fetch with Shade.Zack snuck into his room to get his new water bazooka.After he grabbed it and took it to the bathroom.  
He slowly filled the tank and walked out the door.Someone grabbed his arm gently.Zack turned and saw it was Shera.She then whispered,"Get David good.He tried   
to get all of us earlier.I saw his attempt on you so go get him."Zack smiled knowing now that he would not get in any trouble for giving a payback for the water balloon   
even though it didn't hit him.She smiled back then disappeared   
behind the bathroom door.  
  
Marlene saw Zack walk out the door silently with the water bazooka in his hands.He put a finger to his lips and pointed towards David.She nodded in   
understanding then turned to Doug. Marlene and Doug lead the pup away so David would be the only one to get sprayed.They felt a little bad about David but   
it was payback.David saw them walk away.He turned to look and caught a glimpse of Zack Strife before getting drenched with water.Marlene and Doug were on the   
ground laughing at the soaked David Highwind.Zack dropped the bazooka and started laughing himself.  
  
Before David could start shouting at Zack the ground moved.The others were on their feet too and as silent as statues.The pup ran quickly to Zack.Zack picked   
him up then saw that the ground was splitting.Doug and Marlene were closest to the house.Before long they ran into the house almost bumping into the worried parents.  
Shade stood whimpering as the ground split further and further apart.Zack held the pup tight frightened by this.He nor David were near their parents and they couldn't jump.  
  
Cid and Shera quickly ran to the edge followed by Cloud and Tifa.  
  
"DAVID!!!!!!!!!"yelled Cid and Shera at the same time.  
  
"ZACK!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Cloud and Tifa who were just as worried if not more.  
  
"MOM,DAD.HELP!!!"cried Zack seeing both his parents and David's parents seperated from them by 6 feet.David called to his parents too although he knew it   
wouldn't help.Zack saw Cloud starting to back up and could see what he was going to do.He was washed over with hope but also fear.Hope that his father could make it   
across in the jump and save David,Shade, and him and fear that his father won't make it and fall into the green at the bottom of the large 7 foot gap.  
  
Cloud backed up enough to get a running start.His son was in danger if the gap went too much closer to the fence he would probably fall into the gap.That was   
one thing Cloud Strife was not going to let happen.With one last deep,quick breath he ran and jumped.Making it to the other side he quickly grabbed Zack and David.The   
gap was too big to try and jump across carrying the two children.The crack stopped widening then let forth a geyser like roar sending the green into the air.Cloud covered   
both children as the lifestream shot up and settled again.The gap began to close slowly.Cloud stayed protectively over the two children and the pup in Zack's arms.  
  
The crack was completely closed.Cloud got up and let David meet up with the worried Cid and Shera.Cloud looked at Zack and searched him for any injuries.With   
a concerned look he asked,"Are you okay?"Zack nodded then hugged Cloud tight as he sobbed into his father's shoulder.Cloud kissed the little boy's cheek glad that his son   
was safe.He lifted him up and was quickly joined by Tifa.  
  
"Are both of you okay?"asked the worried Tifa.Cloud nodded.Zack was still shaking uncontrollibly to answer.  
  
"Let's get Zack away from here in case it happens again,"said Cloud as Tifa and him walked back into the house.Cid and Shera both followed.Shade the pup   
followed Cloud,Tifa, and Zack.  
  
"We better get David home.Happy Birthday Zack.We'll see you some other time,"said Shera.She led Doug and David out of the house with Cid coming up the rear.  
  
"Yeah we all should head on home.Call us if anything else like that happens again,"said Elmyra as she followed Barret and Marlene out the door.  
  
"Happy Birthday Zack.Now I must hurry so Cid can give me a ride to Cosmo Canyon,"said Red before exiting.  
  
"You know that I practically live here now so I'll just go to sleep in my resting spot,"Cait Sith turned and walked into his spot where the mog and him would sleep in   
the corner of the room.  
  
With everyone else gone Tifa put little Truda to bed then came into the living room to sit on the couch.She had been very frightened when she saw Zack across that gap.  
She was also worried when Cloud jumped although if he hadn't Cid,Shera, or even herself would have attempted and failed.Greatly releived finding everyone was safe she still   
wondered why the lifestream had to pick this day and time to show up.  
  
Zack sat up in the bed with Shade curled up next to him.Cloud sat at the foot of the bed making sure Zack got to bed comfortibly.Zack asked,"What was that green   
stuff in the crack?"  
  
Cloud replied,"Remember when we told you about the lifestream.That was what it was."  
  
"So that was the stuff that you and mom fell into,"said Zack.Cloud nodded."That was really scary.I'm really glad you came when you did Dad."  
  
Cloud looked at Zack carefully seeing if he was still in his shaken state."Of course I would have came Zack.Truda and you are my most important concerns.For me   
my life is nothing compared to yours.Quite a birthday party,huh.You should get to sleep."He laughed and looked towards Shade.The pup was a sleep and dreaming peacefully,  
"Shade thinks its a good idea."Zack nodded then fell into his covers and said good night before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.Cloud ruffled the boy's hair and replied   
with a fatherly tone,"Good night,Zack."   
  
Cloud came out of Zack's room then saw Tifa on the couch.He walked over and sat down next to her seeing that she was still badly shaken by the incident in the back yard.  
  
"You going to be okay?"asked Cloud hoping that she wouldn't stay frightened but even he was frightened during the quake and the eruption.  
  
"Yeah,"replied Tifa.She looked at Cloud then added,"I was just scared to death that both you and Zack might leave Truda and me although I knew neither of you would get   
hurt.Did Zack get to bed okay?"  
  
Cloud nodded."It's just something you do.Trust me.I won't leave Zack, Truda, or you," he paused for a second."I'm going to go into the backyard and see what caused that   
eruption."  
  
"I'm coming with you,"said Tifa getting up to head to the backyard following Cloud.   
  
Looking where the crack had been and all around the yard for any sign of the lifestream.Not finding anything left from the incident Cloud looked at Tifa hoping she did find   
anything.She just shook her head then began to head for the mansion.Cloud started to follow but was stopped with the ringing of the PHS.Red's voice came on the PHS.  
  
"Hi Cloud.This is Red,"Red continued,"I have been listening to the planet and call it a hunch but I think the planet was trying to warn us of something earlier at Zack's birthday party."  
  
"I wish it wouldn't try to warn us by almost killing Zack and David,"replied Cloud.  
  
"I don't think it was trying to hurt either Zack or David,"said Red noting that Cloud was one of the worried parents when it happened.  
  
Tifa came up to listen to the conversation.Cloud responded to Red,"Well keep a good eye on the planet okay Red.If trouble is stirring then we'll have to fight it.Talk to you later"  
Cloud then turned to Tifa and explained what Red had told them.They returned to the mansion and headed for their bedroom.After talking a little bit more about what had happened and   
what Red had said they went to sleep.  
  
"I will.Good bye,"with that Red pressed the off button on the machine that he used as a PHS seeing how he couldn't use a PHS like the others.Red began to think if maybe Aeris   
Gainsbourogh was warning them of a danger and what that might be.Yuffie called earlier telling him that one appeared in Wutai not too long ago.He decided to watch it closely and watch   
for any more signs of trouble.  
  
  
End of Chapter 2: Signs of Trouble  
  
  



	3. A Strange Encounter

FF7:Long Time No See  
By: Radicaldreamer_kid  
Disclaimer:All Final Fantasy 7 characters,items,places, and so on are property of SquareSoft Inc.  
  
Chapter 3:  
A Strange Encounter  
  
It has been 20 years since meteor and just 15 years since the lifestream began acting up.It still appeared often around the towns never being as dangerous as it   
had been 15 years ago at Nibelheim.Everyone was happy around the world but many were concerned with the lifestream and its rain of warnings.Inside the lifestream   
things were different.  
  
Aeris Gainsbourgh could tell the warnings the lifestream and her were sending did not go unnoticed however they still didn't make anyone understand that the   
planet was in trouble.Aeris Gainsbourgh even tried to contact the others though their dreams but still it hadn't worked.She was in the promised land.She visited with   
her mother and many others.Included in the people she found her first boyfriend Zack had been there also.The lifestream had allowed Zack's spirit to go visit her.She   
was certainly happy but she wanted to see her old friends again.Not just watch them from the planet but be their to talk with them.She wanted to see how Tifa was   
doing and have a girl talk.Tifa was her best friend even though they were at competition for Cloud.She also missed Red and his lionlike features and his logical thinking.  
She missed Barret's and Cid's language not to mention Barret's under lying care for people and Cid's mechnical skills.She missed Cait Sith or Reeve however you wished   
to put it even though he was a spy she knew he was only doing it because he had too.Vincient and his quiet ways and Yuffie and her youth even though Yuffie had stolen   
her materia many times she had also missed them.She had especially missed Cloud. She was happy that he was married and had two kids but she still wished to be with   
him. Even if it was only as a friend and nothing more.  
  
"Stop it.Tifa and him belong together.That's all there is to it,"she said to herself. She was walking though a field of flowers heading to the Cetra elders palace.She   
was thinking of her memories she had with her friends. She giggled as she thought of the day they had to go to Don Corneo's mansion to rescue Tifa.She remembered how   
Cloud had looked in the dress which made her giggle even more.  
  
Lost in thought she hadn't noticed someone come up beside her and sling his arm over her shoulders.He spoke,"Where are you headin?"  
  
She turned to look at the Zack who she loved dearly and he loved her.His black hair stood in spikes similar to Cloud's hair but different color and a little less   
spikey.His blue-green eyes searched into her emerald ones trying to see if she had heard him.His muscular frame right beside her slender figure.She answered in her   
serious tone,"To the Cetra elder's palace."  
  
"Why there?"questioned Zack.He had a very confused expression on his face.He had never liked visiting those people just because they had always talked too   
logical for his taste. Aeris only went there a few times.One of those times asking how they could somehow send warnings and asking if Zack could stay with her.  
  
"I want to ask if there is anyway I can return to the surface and warn them myself because the lifestream alone can't do it,"she said seeing the confused expression   
on his face disappear only to let a worried one appear on his young face.Both stayed relatively young all because of their return to the planet.Zack had been staying with   
Aeris in the promised land ever since the elders in the lifestream had let him thus his spirit was not reborn and wouldn't be as long as he was allowed to stay.  
  
"You must be crazy! Whatevers up there would come after you first thing only because you will be disrupting their plans."said Zack holding his anger in.It was   
enough that he hadn't seen his parents or his best friend Cloud for that matter.He had practically lost them and even Aeris until Sephiroth murdered her.  
  
"I must do it but how about if they allow me to then I ask if I can have you with me,"she said seeing Zack was just as sad as her about leaving his family and friends   
behind. It would do them both some good to see their friends again.The only comfort they had when they were here was each other.  
  
He nodded then replied,"That would be fun but I must ask that even though I want to see them badly we do not go to visit my parents unless we stay on the surface   
permanently, okay."the two stayed for a while then Aeris spoke.   
  
"Alright,there's the palace so let's go,"she said seeing that they were not far away from the palace any more.  
  
  
On the surface of the planet everything seemed undisturbed except for the occasional lifestream burst which were showing up fewer by fewer each day.In a forest   
not far from the city of Nibelheim two teenagers were practicing their skills.One of the teens stood behind a bush trying to catch the opponent offguard.Her long blond hair   
laid across her back in a smooth yellow waterfall that fell to her hip.Her bangs stood up in spikes.She wore a short red skirt held to her body tightly with a black belt.She   
also wore a red vest over a black shirt and thick black boots on her feet.The outfit suited her well along her slender figure.Her blue eyes searching for the moment waiting   
for her to catch her opponent turned all the way around.  
  
Her opponent was still looking at a place next to her.His blue eyes then searched the area carefully. His spikey brown hair covered the top of his head.He wore a   
red soldier-like uniform that covered his lean muscular frame and a black belt held onto his waist.His black boots planted firmly on the ground as he searched.One of his   
gloved hands held the hilt of a sword firmly on his back while the other lay by his side.  
  
The young man knelt down slowly looking closely at what looked like a human footprint.The younger teen saw that now was the time to attack.She quickly jumped   
out of the bush with her big sword drawn from its place on her back.He pulled his sword out immediately in order to defend himself.Both swords met and met again as both   
the teens swung over and over.The girl's sword went flying to the side as the boy knocked it out of her hands.Before she could get it again the boy charged.She quickly   
knocked his sword right beside hers then grabbed him and rolled on her back using her feet to hoist him up into the air.He flew behind her and landed right next to where   
her hiding spot had been.She got up and brushed a piece of lock of blond hair out of her eye and began walking to where the boy had landed.  
  
She smiled as she looked down at the boy on his back that lay at her feet."So it looks like I can still catch you offguard,Zack Strife."  
  
Zack got up and dusted himself off then replied,"You just got lucky dear sister Truda. Who was it that lost their sword first,hmmm?"He raised his eyebrows and   
grinned.She was silent then he added,"That's what I thought."  
  
"So who was flat on their back.Anyway we had better get our swords.You know what dad said about always be prepared for the unexpected,"said Truda Strife   
walking to her sword.She picked up hers and handed her brother his sword.  
  
"We weren't exactly unprepared without our swords.Remember mom taught us hand to hand, Truda,"said Zack.He knew that his parents had wanted them not to   
be defenseless without their swords so their mother taught them what Zangan had taught her when she was young.Their father trained them with sword fighting when they   
said they wanted to learn how.Both at very young had wanted to be like their mother and father so learning both ways of fighting not only made them very strong but also happy.  
  
"Let's just head home before it gets too dark and the wolves start looking for dinner,"said Truda knowing that the wolves around there always came out after sunset.  
Zack nodded.  
  
A little way from Nibelheim Zack stopped suddenly.Truda was about to ask him what was wrong when he put his finger to his lips to get silence.Both listened for any   
sign of something.Suddenly a huge creature landed in between them.The scorpion like creature stood in front of them.It stood over 11 feet tall with its tail over its head.It's black   
eyes stared directly at Truda.Both Zack and Truda pulled out their swords ready to fight the large monster.Zack attacked it from behind slashing one of the monster's legs away   
from its body.It cried in pain not turning to face him.One leg gone it took another step over to Truda. Truda was ready to strike when it knocked the sword out of her hand and   
knocked her down then pinned her with its two front legs.She cried out as the pressure went into her shoulder on the side which had one leg missing.Poising the tail high above   
its head it was getting prepared to strike.Zack seeing this quickly jumped onto the monsters back.He turned quickly and sliced through the monsters tail making it fall to the ground.  
  
The monster let go of Truda and tried to buck Zack off.Suddenly Truda saw the monster fall lifeless.She could also see that it was now headless.Zack put the Raganark   
sword back in its place firmly on his back then walked over to his younger sister.She got up with his help then picked up the Mystile sword.She looked over at the headless not   
to mention tail-less monster too.  
  
Zack looked at her then at the creature.His sister had been almost killed by the monster but the big question is what was it doing there in the first place.Monsters have   
become very rare since the mako reactors were shutdown.One that big would have stayed in its cave not out in the open where mercenaries would kill them if found.  
  
"Truda,are you okay?"After Zack finished she nodded then she looked at him and replied,"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"Don't you know you could have been killed,"asked Zack.  
  
"I wouldn't have been killed, Zack.I'm not exactly helpless,"she replied angerily.She hated being underestimated especially when her family thought she was.Zack shocked   
but still a little upset on the fact that she obviously didn't think she had come that close to being stroke down by the huge scorpion.  
  
"I didn't say that.All I want to do is make my sister understand that she is being far too careless,"said Zack using his calm voice trying to calm her down.  
  
"I'm not being careless.Just leave me alone!"she yelled then turned and sprinted quickly to Nibelheim.Zack ran quickly to follow her.She was already far ahead of him.  
  
"TRUDA,don't do anything stupid please,"cried Zack seeing she was already too far away for him to stop her or too hear for that matter.He stopped and pulled out his   
PHS and dialed Cloud's number.Cloud's voice came up on the receiver.  
  
"Cloud Strife here."  
  
"Dad,where are you?"he asked quickly.He could't keep the worried tone out of his voice.  
  
Cloud immediately became worried as he heard Zack's tone show that he was worried.He replied,"At Cid's to check on Doug's new jet.Your mom and I were on our   
way home.Did something happen,son.You're not hurt,are you?"  
  
"No I'm not but I don't know what Truda is going to do.She just ran off after we were attacked by this huge scorpion.I just told her to be more careful then she took off.  
I'm worried she might get into trouble,"said Zack letting his father know what's happened recently.  
  
"Neither of you were hurt and its dead,right,"asked Cloud.  
  
"Neither of us were hurt but I'm afraid she might not stay that way.This creature was huge and I have no idea how it could have showed up this close to Nibelheim.Even   
in the open where all the mercenaries could kill it.That isn't normal Dad.You know that,"replied Zack.  
  
"Yeah, you're right.Where was Truda heading.You said you're near Nibelheim,"Cloud turned to see Tifa and Doug looking at him.  
  
"She was heading to Nibelheim.I'm on my way.Will you try to hurry?"after saying this Zack began walking again still holding the PHS to his ear.  
  
"Yeah we'll get there as fast as we can okay,Zack.Try and find your sister and try not to make her mad again,"Cloud began to head for their buggy motioning for Tifa   
to follow him.  
  
"I will,Dad.See you there,"replied Zack.He hung the PHS back on his belt then ran to Nibelheim.  
  
  
Tifa got in on the passanger side of the buggy as Cloud started up the engine.Driving out of Rocket town they quickly headed to Nibelheim.  
  
"What did Zack want? He wouldn't have called us if it wasn't important,"asked Tifa as they rounded a corner of the mountain.  
  
"It appears our daughter ran off without him after they were attacked by some monster. Zack said it appeared to be a scorpion of some sort.Luckily neither of them   
were hurt.He wants us to get back as fast as we can to make sure that doesn't change,"replied Cloud.He pushed the gas harder trying to get to Nibelheim as quickly as he could.  
  
"Cloud,step on it.I don't want Truda to try anything stupid or for her to run into another creature by herself,"Tifa wanted to hurry after hearing some type of creature   
attacking her children.She was sure that if there was one monster there had to be more.  
  
"Trust me Tifa.I'm just as worried as you are if not more.I'm going as fast as this damn buggy can go,"said Cloud as he put more pressure on the gas pedal.Freeing one   
hand from the steering wheel he put it on her shoulder then continued,"We'll be there before anything happens to either of them."Taking his hand from her shoulder and back to   
the steering wheel he only hoped both would be okay and if they weren't someone or something was going to pay for it.With that they drove as quickly as they could towards   
Nibelheim.Both with one thing on their mind.  
  
  
End of Chapter 3: A Strange Encounter 


	4. More like 7th Hell than 7th Heaven

FF7:Long Time No See  
By Radicaldreamer_kid  
Disclaimer:All Final Fantasy 7 characters,places,items and etc. belong to SquareSoft,Inc.  
  
Chapter 4:  
More Like 7th Hell than 7th Heaven  
  
  
Truda Strife ran to the Seventh Heaven bar door.Unlocking it with the key that her parents gave her so that she could get   
in if her brother or herself needed to for some reason. Her parents had the bar rebuilt one year before she was born.Zack was only one   
and they needed more money in order to raise him so they had the bar rebuilt.The extra money helped in financing the town and making   
it grow bigger into a more of a city.When she was about 4 she would help her mom in the bar.Zack and her dad would sometimes help   
too.She remembered the times fights would break out her parents would immediately end the fight by beating up both sides.Most would   
run when her dad pulled out the Ultima weapon.  
  
She walked behind the counter and got a glass out of the cupboard.After she filled the glass with water she sat down on one of   
the stools that stood in front of the counter.She wondered why everyone always had to think of her as helpless.She didn't consider herself   
being at all helpless.Her family often thought of her as their helpless daughter or sister.She hated that.She wasn't helpless in anyway.Just   
being the youngest everyone seemed overprotective of her.Especially her older brother,Zackery Strife.  
  
Truda didn't notice two figures walk through the door that was left unlocked and open. Too lost in thought she didn't see them each   
sit next to her.One on each side the one on her right spoke first.  
  
"What's bugging you babe."  
  
The one her left was the next to speak,"Yeah what's a pretty girl like you doing here? You do know this bar is supposed to be closed."  
  
"I know but the question is do you know that it is closed,"said Truda angry that they just walked in knowing it was closed.  
  
The one on the right said,"Easy babe.No hard feelings.We know its closed.This is a very famous bar owned by two of the most famous   
people on the planet.You're obviously not robbing the joint so what are you doing here."  
  
"That's not any of your concern so I'm asking to leave,"said Truda hoping they would get up and leave.Neither made the attempt to leave.  
  
Instead the right one spoke up,"You're right but we're not leaving.By the way my name's Zeek and that's Kell.What's yours babe?"  
  
"Give me one reason I should tell you my name,"replied Truda still not looking at either of them.  
  
Kell grabbed her shoulder and spun her so she was face to face with him.She could see he was either a biker or some type of gang member.  
He wore blue jeans with a white shirt and a leather jacket.He had to be at least 25 years of age.Under his right eye was a deep scar with stitches across it.  
He was bald and had a round nose ring hanging from his nostrels in a bull-like fashion.He then yelled directly into her face,"How about I hurt you and have   
a little fun with you if you don't tell me."  
  
Even if she was frightened he wouldn't be able to tell.She was good at hiding her emotions.Something she picked up from her mother and father.  
She could keep her face still and cold when she was scared or even overjoyed.She put one hand up to the hilt of her sword then replied, "Just try it.I'll slice   
you into ribbons but if you want to know that badly its Truda."  
  
Kell put her down as Zeek stood up.She turned to face Zeek.He asked,"What about your last one."  
  
Before she could mutter a word a voice she reconized came from the doorway,"It's Strife and I don't think you should dare touch her or you'll have   
to deal with me."  
  
Kell turned to see who the young man's voice came from.Zeek stepped forward and left Aeris behind them.Kell was the first to speak to the young   
man who stood in the doorway of the bar,"Who the hell are you?"  
  
Stepping forward he walked into the bar and answered,"Zack Strife and if you harmed my sister at all I swear I'll kill you."  
  
"We'll see about that.Zeek get the girl,"said Kell not taking his eyes off the intruder.Zeek turned and stepped to the side trying to avoid the sword that   
shot out toward him.He kicked it out of her hands then grabbed his knife.She attempted a punch on him but he dodged and grabbed her from behind holding   
the knife to her silky skin on her throat.Zack was ready too run up when 5 other people restained him.Kell followed the large group as they pulled Zack away   
from the bar and into the nearby alley.The 5 gang members held Zack against the wall of the Seventh Heaven while Kell walked up to Zack and stared at him   
straight in the eye.  
  
"Now who has who you little brat.What are you going to do huh.Save your baby sister,"Kell smirked as the young man struggled to get free but failed.  
  
"If you or anyone else here hurts her I swear you will pay with your life,"said Zack through gritted teeth.  
  
"Not only did I get to meet the son and daughter of the great Cloud Strife but I get to kill them as well and there's nothing you can do about it,"Kell   
laughed then made his way to the bar.  
  
Zack struggled but he couldn't throw the five men away.If the number was lower he would have been able too."Sorry mom and dad I failed,"he kept   
whispering to himself.Suddenly he heard a voice from the alley.He and the 5 gang members looked to see two figures standing at the opening in the alley way.  
Zack was filled with hope at who he was seeing.  
  
"Let him go before you all pay with your pathectic lives."  
  
  
Truda sat tied up on a stool with Zeek finishing the knot.Truda saw Kell walk into the room and she immediatly got up only to be pushed back onto   
the stool.  
  
She stared at Kell with her blue eyes bright with anger and hatred aimed directly at him. She yelled,"You better not have hurt him or..."she was stopped   
when Kell interupted.  
  
"Or what.You gonna kill me.Don't make me laugh,"replied Kell.He heard something outside and turned to Zeek,"Go check it out.Probably some animal."  
  
Zeek nodded and walked outside.Seconds later Kell heard Zeek scream out."What the hell?"cried Kell.Truda laughed thus making Kell even madder.  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You are you no good bastard,"said Truda.  
  
Not liking what she said he pulled out his long knife and lunged toward her only to meet up with someone's fist and fall back.The person whos fist that had   
come to his head before came at his face again as he got up,this time breaking his nose.The person knocked the knife out of his hand then kicked Kell causing him   
to now be lying on his back completely.Within a few seconds there was a large glowing sword with its point right under his chin.He could see the person standing   
over him was non-other than the leader of Avalance and savior of the planet, a very angry Cloud Strife.Behind him Tifa Lockheart-Strife likewise enraged followed   
by a now free Truda and Zack Strife.  
  
"I should kill you right here you little son of a bitch,"said the enraged Cloud Strife. Pushing the sword closer to the gang leader's chin.  
  
Tifa turned to her son and daughter and said,"You two go home.Your father and I will take care of this."  
  
Zack nodded and began past his father and Truda's attempted murderer.Truda nodded then looked at the man who attempted to take her life,Kell and the   
man who gave her the life that she had now her father,Cloud Strife.Walking past both of them she followed Zack up the stairs to their home.  
  
Kell felt the cold point of the blade on his chin.He muttered,"So why haven't you killed me yet.I almost killed your precious little daughter.So come on kill me   
if you're going to."   
  
"Trust me I'd love too and I will as soon as we're done with some questions,"said Cloud through clenched teeth.  
  
"What makes you think I'll answer any of them knowing that I'll be dead after I do,"replied Kell feeling the blade pushing harder under his chin.  
  
"That will determain your death being slow or quick.Slow if you don't answer them and quick so you will not feel too much pain although you desearve every   
bit of pain we can give,"said Tifa her eyes narrowing on the gang leader.  
  
"I know you don't live in this town and neither do any of your dead buddies so why are you here,"asked Cloud.  
  
"I won't tell you anything so go ahead kill me,"Kell continued,"I couldn't kill or capture those weak kids of yours so my boss will kill me anyway.So come   
on kill me."  
  
"My pleasure,"said Cloud as he prepared to strike.He felt his wife's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait Cloud,I want to see if he'll tell us who he's working for,"Cloud nodded still having the sword in a ready to kill position.Tifa turned her eyes back to Kell   
and asked,"Tell us who your working for."  
  
He shook his head and laughed.Then replied,"You'll never get that answer out of me."  
  
Cloud knew Kell wasn't going to say anything he picked the gang leader up.Cloud quickly stabbed the gang leader running his sword clean through the gang   
leader."That's for my children."  
  
Cloud put the sword in the scabbard on his back then grabbed the lifeless body of Kell and slung it over his shoulder.Tifa followed Cloud as he walked out the   
door.Locking the door they both headed to the dumpster truck at the front of town.After throwing the body in with the rest of Kell's gang the truck drove off taking the   
bodies to the Midgar graveyard by Cloud's orders.  
  
Cloud and Tifa began to head to their home.Both silent for a while until Cloud spoke"I'd really like to know who that son of a bitch was working for."Tifa nodded.  
  
"The other thing I would like to know is what anybody would want with our kids," questioned Tifa.She and Cloud just killed a whole gang who was there to   
capture or kill their children.Both easily freed Zack when he was surrounded by 5 members of the gang.With his help also killed them.Then the other two were killed not   
too much long after.  
  
"If we ever find out we'll take care of them,"replied Cloud as they walked up the steps leading to the Strife mansion.Tifa agreed with him but how could they handle   
something that they know nothing of yet.   
  
  
Zack heard the door to the mansion open then shut.He looked up from the sofa that Truda and him were sitting on waiting for their parents to return.He saw Cloud   
walk in with Tifa right behind him.truda had her head buried in her hands realizing that in the this same night she almost not only got herself killed but almost her brother also.  
Zack sat beside trying to talk to her and reassured her that it wasn't just her fault but his also for saying what he had said after being attacked by the scorpion like creature.  
Shade tried to help in comforting both Zack and Truda.The husky was no longer a small pup but a dog the size of a wolf who was loyal and protective when it came down   
to house and its occupants.He now layed at Zack's feet taking a nap.Zack and him turned out to be the best of friends.Zack would usually take Shade with him when he   
practiced or hunted.He would only leave him home if his parents had a meeting to attend or if they were just going somewhere out of town.  
  
Truda looked up to see who entered the house.Concerned written all over both her parents faces.Tifa went to Truda and kneeled in front of her.Tifa asked,"Are you   
okay sweet-heart?"Truda only nodded.Tifa got up and began to the kitchen.  
  
Cloud turned to Zack."Zack, why don't you go help your mom in the kitchen? I want to talk to Truda alone for a moment."Zack looked confused.He was never one   
to be good in the kitchen.  
  
Truda giggled despite her guilt,"Dad you know he's just as bad as you are in the kitchen."All three laughed at the remark.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just as bad as you if not worse,Dad.Mom knows that too so I'll probably get kicked out of the kitchen right away but I'll go anyway."With those words   
Zack was off to the kitchen.Cloud watched Zack go into the kitchen then turned to Aeris.Sitting down next to her.Folding both hands together he laid his arms on his knees.  
  
Truda broke the silence,"Are you and mom mad at me?"  
  
Cloud shook his head."Not mad but upset.You shouldn't have ran away from Zack. You also know not to use the key for the bar unless it was an emergency.Kell   
and his gang would have never found you if you went straight home, Truda."  
  
"I know Dad.I'm sorry,"replied Truda.  
  
"Truda, sorry wouldn't have replaced you if you died.Don't you understand? You're the only daughter I'll ever have, Truda.You can't be replaced.If you died I don't   
know what I would've done," yelled Cloud moisture in his eyes.  
  
Truda stood up looking directly into her father's eyes.Her eyes began to hold tears of her own."I'm not helpless Dad.I wouldn't have died.Why is it that the youngest   
in the family is considered the one needing the most protection.Everyone in this house including Shade is overprotective of me.Someday I'll prove to all of you that I am no   
helpless child.I'm 17 now not 10.I can protect myself."  
  
When she finished she heard a snicker come from the doorway.There stood Zack. "From what I've seen dear sister we're protecting you from your carelessness   
mostly," said Zack looking at Truda.  
  
Truda looked at him with anger.Cloud saw that if he didn't get involved Truda would run off again.Cloud looked at Zack and asked,"I thought I asked you to go   
help your mother."Zack shrugged.  
  
"She didn't need me right now."Cloud shook his head.Zack had a huge curiosity so he knew Zack would have been back at some point in time.  
  
Cloud looked around for any sign of Truda.Both Zack and him knew where she was when they heard a loud slam of a door upstairs.Looking a little disgusted by   
Zack's words Cloud told his son,"You know you didn't have to say that,"he paused."I guess I had better head up and try to talk to her."  
  
"No Dad,I will.I'm the one who caused it twice so I'll go up,"said Zack feeling guilty for making his own sister run off both times.Cloud nodded and sat back down.  
He knew Zack could fix it.Truda and Zack usually worked out any differences in their brother and sister arguments within one or two days.Usually less than one day.  
  
After Zack disappeared upstairs Cloud sat feeling guilty himself for yelling at his daughter.Tifa knew what Cloud acted like when he felt guilty.Seeing him like this   
she came up and sat next to him.Cloud looked at Tifa his childhood friend and wife.He smiled gently but it quickly changed into a frown.  
  
Tifa knew for sure now that Cloud felt guilty about something.She slipped an arm around his waist and leaned against him in a attempt to comfort.He started stroking   
her hair in a attempt to get his mind off his guilt.She looked up at him and said,"You know that wasn't your fault or Zack's.Truda has always been the stubborn one like   
someone else I know."  
  
"No she's right.I am overprotective of her.I yelled at her.Sephiroth was right.I'm a failure especially to both Truda and Zack.I've even failed to save you when you   
were in trouble."  
  
"That's not true Cloud.You saved me from all loneliness not to mention during our fighting years.You've never been a failure in my eyes or our children's,"replied Tifa   
upset that he thought he was still a failure even after all those years.  
  
"Alright so I'm not a failure to you but to Zack and Truda I am.I've failed as a father. Aeris is right she's old enough to take care of herself.I guess I just don't want   
her to grow up."  
  
"Cloud neither Zack or Truda think that.Neither do I.I don't want them to grow up either but everyone must.If you believe you failed as a father then I guess I must   
be a failure when it comes to being a mother,"whispered Tifa.  
  
Cloud shook his head."You're not a failure and you're right.I guess I'm not either.Do you think Zack can calm her down?"  
  
"If anyone could it would be Zack,"answered Tifa.Tifa gave him a quick kiss then walked back to the kitchen.Cloud watched her go then looked at the staircase where   
Zack had disappeared a few minutes earlier.   
  
  
Zack went up the staircase and down the hall.Stopping at the second door to the left he gently rapped his knuckles against the oak door."Truda ,can I come in?"  
He could hear her gentle sobbing and immediately regretted what he had said to his little sister moments ago.  
  
She got up and opened the door.Motioning him inside she replied,"Yes you can come in."With that she sat on the foot of the bed and patted a spot next to her.Zack   
accepted and looked at her blue eyes.  
  
Feeling extremely horrible for his words now more than before he said,"I am extremely sorry sis.I was really dumb to say it again knowing it hurt you.If there's anything   
I can do to make up for you then tell me."  
  
Truda shook her head,"No you don't have to make up for it.I shouldn't have blown up at you or Dad.First I did it to you after we fought that scorpion and then at Dad   
when he was just trying to tell me to be more careful.You're right about me being careless.I was almost killed twice in one day and almost got you killed."  
  
"Truda, I heard you saying that we are too protective I decided to tell you why I am.  
You're my younger sister.I guess you could called it an older brother thing.Dad is like that cause its a parent thing.The same for mom.And Shade is loyal to his owners.It's kinda   
of like Red protecting the canyon.We're just as important to Shade as the canyon is to Red,"Zack smiled knowing the same was for him except Truda cared for him in a younger   
sister to older brother way.  
  
Truda hugged him then added,"Thanks dear brother.You've always been the best big brother anyone could ever have."  
  
Zack hugged her back and said,"Same here."  
  
Truda laughed."I'm not your older brother."  
  
"You know what I meant,little sis,"replied Zack then burst out laughing also.  
  
"We better head back down.I still have another person to apoligize to,"replied Truda as she and Zack headed to the door.Walking down the stairs they could see Cloud   
with his arms crossed waiting for both to show up against the wall.  
  
Cloud saw them then walked towards them."I guess that means you solved it right Zack."Zack nodded then began to the kitchen to see what his mother was doing.Cloud   
then continued,"I'm sorry Truda.I know you hate us being over protective of you.Maybe if I could see it in yours or Zack's point of veiw I'd understand why you get mad but if you   
could see it through my eyes then you would understand what makes me the overprotective father that I am."  
  
"I'm the one that needs to say sorry.I'm being selfish knowing that you all care like that but I guess its just hard to believe.I'm really sorry for overreacting,"finished Truda.  
With that she quickly jumped at Cloud and wrapped him into a hug.He hugged back.  
  
Tifa walked into the room.She smiled even though she had seen her husband and daughter together many times it always touched her.Cloud was always the one to be cold   
to people but he seemed to let it crumble when he was around his family.He just couldn't act that way around them.  
  
"Dinner's ready,you two,"said Tifa watching the two unwrap themselves to look at her.Zack came up beside Tifa and added,"The table's all set now thanks to me."  
  
Tifa gently smacked Zack on the back of his head with her hand.Zack looked at her with a what-did-I-do expression."Zack Strife,all you did is place the plates."  
  
"That wasn't my fault that it was practically set when I came back,"replied Zack rubbing the back of his head.Cloud laughed,"That's my boy.Always trying to get out of helping   
in the kitchen."  
  
Tifa pointed an accusing finger at him,"Don't get him started."  
  
"Well , I'm starved so let's get some grub,"said Truda heading into the dining room.Tifa followed her in with Zack and Cloud in tow.   
  
End of Chapter 4: More like 7th Hell not 7th Heaven  
  
  



	5. The Elder Palace

FF7:Long Time No See  
By Degenerate_100  
  
Disclaimer:This is a non-profit fan fiction.The Final Fantasy 7   
characters.items,weapons, and the places in this story are property of SquareSoft  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The Elder Palace  
  
  
Meanwhile in the promised land Aeris Gainsborough and Zack Cairbre walked up the steps of the large palace.It looked much like   
the City of Ancients where the altar had been except there were no steps heading down instead they went up the hill and the main part of the palace.  
The large building had two large doors for the front entrance also it was the only entrance.It was a truly beautiful building compared to certain ones in Midgar especially.  
  
When the couple arrived to the front doors Zack turned to Aeris and said,"I probably should wait here.I'm not a cetra and you know I don't............"  
  
Aeris silenced him with a quick kiss on the lips then replied,"I'd rather you did anyway.I know you don't like listening to a bunch of elders so just wait here.I'll   
be back out when I'm done talking to them."He nodded and watched her walk into the huge doors which slowly opened by themselves for her.When the doors closed   
he sat down on the top of the steps thinking to himself while twirling a flower which he had picked earlier to give to her during their walk to the palace.  
  
Aeris stepped a few feet into the big room filled with a garden on both sides and two sets of stairs leading to the second floor.Both sets surrounded the middle   
door on the first floor.Aeris was here before and knew exactly the left staircase went to the library,the right-side staircase lead to the hall that held all the bedrooms,  
recovery rooms, and the entertainment rooms.The door ahead lead to the court of the elders.She walked to the door but before she could reach the handle it opened   
itself.Walking enter the room she walked to the middle of the room and bowed before the four master elders each of them standing for one materia type.  
  
Before she could say a word the Elder with the blue amulet around his neck spoke,"You have come to ask us for a favor,have you not Aeris Gainsborough."  
  
Aeris replied,"Yes,I have come to ask another favor.I'm sorry to ask so many times for favors."  
  
The Elder with a green amulet spoke next,"It's okay young cetra.Please tell us what you ask of us this time and stand with your answer."  
  
Aeris stood and replied gratefully,"Thank you,"she paused then continued,"I wish to go to the surface and warn my friends,the protectors of the planet,of my   
bad feeling of something terrible on the surface.I hope you sense the same as I have.The lifestream has not been successful in warning them so I ask that I go."  
  
The Elder with the yellow amulet replied,"We have sensed the same.We however cannot not let you go without someone."  
  
"I understand and that's why I ask if I may take Zack Cairbre with me,"said Aeris looking at each of them.Among them only the smartest and strongest,the red   
Elder, was missing.  
  
"Yes, you may,however,we ask you take one more with you as a favor for us,"said the yellow Elder.  
  
"Whatever you wish master Elder,"said Aeris  
  
Finally a Elder with a red amulet came from the shadows of the court and answered, "We would like you to take a man whom we have chosen and hope you   
will not panic.This man will come in very handy on your quest.You,Aeris,must promise to work with this chosen man."   
  
"I promise,"replied Aeris slightly bowing her head.  
  
"You will meet him in front of the building.You will also return to the surface in the town of Mideel.Dismissed,,"replied the red elder.   
  
Aeris nodded and left to hear swords clashing outside where she had left Zack moments ago.Listening really hard she could hear shouts,"I don't know what   
you're doing here but I'll make sure you make it no further,"she immediately recognized that voice as Zack's.The next shout,"I was sent here not by choice but if you   
must fight then I will defend,"made Aeris grow pale as she reconized that voice also.She quickly ran to the door not knowing one of the elders were following closely.  
  
She opened the door to prove her frightened senses that they did have a reason.Not more than 15 feet from where she was Zack had his sword in a fighting   
stance with just as she feared a man with long silvery hair and a black cloak stood across from Zack.  
  
Zack heard the door open and turned his head to see who it was.Quickly he shouted an order to Aeris,"Aeris,get back in.Sephiroth is here but I'll hold him   
off until you're somewhere safe."   
  
Aeris starred wide-eyed at Sephiroth.This couldn't be who they want me to take,thought Aeris.She was immediately snapped to attention as Zack called out   
to her. She wanted to help Zack but before she could make one move the elder stopped her and turned to face the two young men.  
  
"Stop this poor for excuse argument or I will,"cried the elder as he grabbed his red amulet.Zack, knowing how powerful the elder was, stopped immediately.  
Sephiroth put away his Masamune.Zack did the same with his sword not taking his eyes off the silver-haired killer.The cold blue-green eyes meeting the cold emerald   
ones.  
  
The elder let go of the amulet seeing everything was settled for now. Aeris didn't know what to do.She was told by the elders that the man she had promised   
to take with her was out in the front of the building but they didn't tell her it was the man who had killed her how could they make her work with him.  
  
"Now Aeris you did promise.He will also be a great help and a lesson for you and a few others on the surface.He is no longer controlled by Hojo's and   
Jenova's lies so he will not attempt to kill any of you,"said the elder turning back to Aeris.  
  
"WHAT!!! Aeris, I love you and all but what kind of promises did you make,"shouted Zack still not understanding the promise the elder was refering to.  
  
"She only promised to take him with her.I guess we should have said a little more about him,"answered the elder not letting Aeris answer Zack.  
  
"Trust me Zack I'm as terrified if not worse,"replied Aeris.  
  
Zack looked up at her then the elder and back to Sephiroth.After thinking for a moment he turned back to the elder.Pointing towards Sephiroth with his   
finger he yelled,"I'm not letting Aeris go alone with this monster.If he does I'll play the part as butcher and he will be the cattle."  
  
Sephiroth feeling quite offended just calmly said,"I may have been a monster for a short time but it was my clone who tried to destory the planet and kill   
Aeris not me.I wish to help with the problem and not be called an animal name."  
  
"You will arrive on the surface in Mideel and remember you're on a mission to find the members of Avalance not a mission to tear each other into   
pieces,"said the elder.  
  
"I like the second mission choice better,"mumbled Zack grumpily.  
  
"I heard that.Don't worry Zack you will be able to ensure that he not harm her because you are going also,"said the elder letting Zack know some of whats   
going on.  
  
Zack surprised they were letting him also return to the surface.He stumbled on the words "Th..thank you."  
  
"I guess we had better get going,"said Aeris starting towards Zack.After a few steps she smiled and turned to the elder,"I will try my best to keep the two   
a team,Master Elder."  
  
The elder nodded then walked back into the palace.Aeris walked right between Zack and Sephiroth.All three of them heading to the gates of the   
lifestream.There were 5 pathes leading to the surface.Aeris scanned each one trying to figure which one lead to Mideel.  
  
"Alright which way Miss.Leader?"asked Zack eyeing the middle one.  
  
"I'm not sure.What do you think Sephiroth?"replied Aeris turning to ask Sephiroth. Seeing him made her skin crawl.However,having him on the same team   
was both frightening and in a way nice.Who would feel comfortable with the man who had killed you yet Cloud once told them his inhuman strength was powerful   
so he could be indeed be alot of help.This all led to a confused Aeris Gainsborough.  
  
"Let's try the forth one.If its wrong then we come back or go from where its at,"replied Sephiroth.  
  
Aeris nodded.Zack shrugged then walked first into the tunnel.Aeris and Sephiroth following.The tunnel was pitch black so nothing could be seen.As they   
walked deeper first Zack got sleepy followed by Aeris and Sephiroth.  
  
Zack yawned,"Being in the dark sure makes you sleepy."  
  
"Actually Zack I think this is the way the lifestream is sending us to the surface,"said Aeris leaning her head on Zack's shoulder and gently closing her eyes.  
  
"How cute.I didn't think Zack could get a girlfriend especially the flower girl,"said Sephiroth before he fell to his knees half asleep.  
  
"Shut Up Sephi.....,"whispered Zack before falling to the ground with Aeris beside him sleeping at full strength in the darkness.  
  
Whatever forced the sleepiness got stronger and soon the three of them were fast asleep.Their big search was about to begin.   
  
  
End of Chapter 5: The Elder Palace 


	6. An Edward Ripto Annoucement

FF7:Long Time No See  
By:Degenerate_100  
Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan fiction.The Final Fantasy 7   
characters.items,weapons, and the places in this story are property of SquareSoft  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
An Edward Ripto Annoucement   
  
  
"Well I'm going to watch some T.V. now that my stomach is full.Great dinner as usual mom,"said Zack Strife as he walked out   
of the kitchen.Truda looked up from her plate and called ,"Kiss up," but Zack was already out of the room."I heard that,"called Zack from the   
other room.  
  
Zack sat down on the living room couch and looked around quickly for the remote control finding it right across from him on the   
small coffee table.Picking it up he switched the T.V. on flipping though the channels.  
  
"Geez,you can't even find a good T.V. show now a days,"said Zack looking directly at the T.V."Maybe the Midgar news will   
have some excitment."  
  
Flipping to the right channel he sat back seeing it had something to deal with the president of Midgar."Mr.President,what is   
your next project now that the new part of the Shinra building is built,"asked a lady reporter.  
  
"To tell you the truth I'm not real sure myself but my job is to do whatever I can for the city and the planet,"replied the   
president,Edward Ripto.  
  
"There are rumors that you may start the soldier program again.Is a possible project maybe the dangerous Jenova   
project,"said the same reporter.  
  
"No I wouldn't endanger Midgar or its people with that project,"replied Edward.  
  
Zack starred wide-eyed at the mention of the Jenova project.He had heard about it from his parents and friends.After all   
the trouble it caused it was still shut down.The very word Jenova was only spoken in the stories told but never in a normal conversation.  
Zack was told how his father went to join soldier but ended up in the Jenova project thanks to professor Hojo. Zack hated both the   
project and the mere thought of soldier.  
  
Lost in thought, Zack didn't notice his sister sneak into the room.She tackled him and was surprised Zack didn't dodge.  
She knew she wouldn't be able to do that if he wasn't distracted in some way.She got up and looked at him confused.He too got up but   
didn't look away from the T.V.Truda was about to ask something when he silenced her with his hand one finger up inches from her face   
then he pointed to the screen.She looked over to see what he was watching.  
  
"What about the soldier program?You going to restart it after it was stopped so long ago,"asked the reporter.  
  
"Whatever is best.Still I do not think I can restart it without mako and you know that doesn't exist right now,"answered   
Edward.  
  
Zack could sense that something was fishy about what Edward had said.Then it suddenly hit him.The scorpion,lifestream,   
and Edward Ripto himself all fit together in some way.  
  
"What is it Zack?"asked Truda bringing him back to the real world.  
  
"It's trouble,"replied Zack.  
  
"Yeah,that's just as I thought.Do you have an idea why its trouble Zack because I mean there are no mako reactors   
here,"said Truda also troubled by what Edward had said.  
  
"Remember the scorpion that attacked us,"questioned Zack.  
  
Truda nodded and answered,"Yeah,but we know there are no mako reactors here in Nibelheim and I doubt any of   
mom and dad's friends know of any in their towns."  
  
Zack just shrugged.After a moment of silence he added,"There are some towns that Avalance don't have control of   
such as Midgar.Maybe that's where the mako reactors are."  
  
"So what can we do about it,"asked Truda.  
  
Cloud's voice came from the doorway of the living room where he stood catching them both by surprise,"Both of   
you will stay here and be safe.I heard the broadcast and you two's conversation.I will not allow you two to get into any trouble."  
  
"We have to do something.For some odd reason I just never trusted the Midgar president,"said Zack.  
  
Tifa came up beside Cloud and brought herself into the discussion."You're right about it being suspecious but you   
two will not be going."  
  
"Why not?"questioned Truda looking confused towards her parents.  
  
"Your mother and I will go,"said Cloud.  
  
Cloud walked to the fireplace in the living room to where the Ultima Weapon hung. Zack jumped in front of him with   
a serious look in his eyes.  
  
"I want to go especially if you and mom are going,Dad,"said Zack.  
  
"Even if you want too I can't let you Zack.It's my job to protect you so if there is something wrong it'll be us and not   
you involved,"said Cloud walking past Zack.Zack watched as Cloud pried the sword off the place where it hung.  
  
Truda was the next to speak,"I guess this means you're going to see if Edward Ripto is starting soldier again,right?"  
  
Tifa walked down the steps from the main bedrooms with the Premium Heart on hand. Over hearing this she   
remembered a few of Kell's words'I couldn't kill or capture those weak kids of yours so my boss will kill me anyway'. Immediately   
stricken by those words she pulled Cloud into the kitchen with her shutting the door behind them.  
  
"What was that all about?"questioned Truda.Zack only shrugged both waiting to find out what it was that caused their   
parents to do that.  
  
Cloud also confused by the sudden action.After they were far enough in the kitchen he asked,"Alright Tifa,what's   
bugging you?"  
  
"Cloud,you remember what Kell said right,"asked Tifa with a light concern.  
  
Cloud nodded."That's exactly why I want to pay a visit to Mr.Ripto."  
  
"So you also think he was trying to capture Zack and Aeris to put mako into their bodies,"said Tifa surprised that   
Cloud had the same feeling she did about what Kell said.  
  
"Yeah,but trust me we'll make sure he doesn't lay a single hand on them if that is what he is up too,"replied Cloud.  
  
Cloud walked back to the door when he felt a gentle grip take his hand.Tifa put her mouth to his ear and whispered,  
"Maybe we should leave our stronger weapons when we leave so Zack and Truda can handle it if something happens while we're gone."  
  
Cloud nodded."You always seem to know what I'm thinking.Something I love about you."  
  
Tifa smiled,"Well, I love everything about you."  
  
Cloud smirked then decided to get back to the matter at hand.Pulling Tifa with them they went back to the living room   
where Zack and Truda sat quietly.  
  
Zack looked to see them come back."So what's up,"commented Zack.  
  
"Yeah for some reason you ran off pretty quick and didn't answer my question,"said Truda.  
  
"Just needed to discuss something,"replied Tifa ruffling the young teenage girls hair.  
  
"We'll try to find out if that guy is up to something then come back,"said Cloud leaving off the hopefully at the end.  
  
Truda concerned asked,"But what if neither of you come back.I don't want to end up being an orphan this early?"  
  
"Neither of you will become an orphan.Stop trying to forget who we are Aeris,"said Cloud.After a laugh he added,  
"I'm not that old yet."  
  
Tifa giggled at that remark."Even if you were that old I'd be less than a year behind you.Besides I'm starting to feel   
old with both my children almost old enough to move out."  
  
"Really.I didn't think you looked or acted old at all,"said Cloud with a grin.  
  
Truda sighed,"A typical male Strife manuver I think."  
  
"Hey,"cried Zack feeling a little offended,"I don't say anything like that very often.In fact I don't recall ever saying   
stuff like that."  
  
"Oh yeah,"said Truda.  
  
"Yeah,"replied Zack.  
  
"What about tonight at dinner and three years ago at the high school prom when one of my friends who liked you   
were around,hmmmm?"said Truda trying to corner him into guilt.  
  
Zack bowed his head down knowing that she caught him.Cloud saw this and said,"I guess you cornered him,   
Truda.Don't worry, Zack, girls are always good at catching you and trapping you into confession."  
  
"Both of you had better get some sleep.Oh and by the way if something happens grab the Ultima Weapon and   
Premium Heart for fighting if you need it,"said Tifa opening the door to the armory in the living room.  
  
"Wait a minute.Dad you've got to take your sword,"said Zack becoming immediately alarmed that his parents   
were leaving their most powerful weapons behind.  
  
"Yeah Mom,you two might need to fight something,"said Truda just as confused as Zack was.  
  
"We're taking one of our first weapons.You two will need the powerful weapons more if something was to happen.  
We handled Midgar before with our first and second weapons so that's all that we'll take,"said Cloud then he followed Tifa into   
the armory down the stairs.  
  
Zack ran to follow while Truda stood there too shocked to move.Zack didn't like the idea of his parents not taking   
their best weapons and was almost as shocked as Truda but the excitment of thinking he will soon be able to handle the sword his   
dad used so many times kept him from standing still.  
  
"Mom,Dad.It'll be crazy not to take your best weapons.There's no possible way you can be serious,"cried Zack   
watching his parents equip themselves with everything needed.  
  
"It's just Midgar Zack,"said Tifa as she finished tying the manerva band to her wrist.   
  
"It's Midgar controlled by a wacko,"responded Zack.  
  
"We don't even know if he is behind something yet.He won't be president anymore if he is,"said Cloud.  
  
Truda came walking down the stairs with someone behind her.It was a young lady of 24 whom the three already   
in the room knew quite well.  
  
"Well if it isn't Marlene Wallace,"cried Tifa when she saw who it was that stood behind Truda.Marlene walked   
up to Tifa to give her a hug.Tifa hugged her back.  
  
"So Marlene what are you here for.Does Barret need help to move around since he's too stubborn to use a   
cane,"said Cloud jokingly.  
  
"No actually.HEY wait a minute Uncle Cloud why are you and Aunt Tifa got your weapons?Monsters around   
or something,right,"said Marlene seeing both have themselves prepared for battle like the Sephiroth chase always had them do   
20 years ago.  
  
"We're paying Midgar a visit.That leads me to a favor I need to ask you Marlene,"said Cloud.  
  
"Sure anything,"replied Marlene.  
  
"Keep Zack and Truda here.If we don't have someone to watch them I know they'll try to follow us,"said Cloud.  
  
"That would make them a lot like their parents except you two didn't have a babysitter but yeah I'll do it,"   
said Marlene.  
  
"Actually Cid and Barret always watched over us so you might consider them adult sitters,"said Tifa.  
  
"Give me a break.She won't be able to stop both Truda and me,"said Zack.Truda nodded agreeing with Zack.  
  
"I don't think you can stop us from letting her do whatever she has too or the three of us will tie you two to the   
beds or whatever else that will keep you in this house,"explained Cloud.  
  
"No need for any of that Dad.I promise to stay if you and mom don't leave until tomorrow morning,"said Truda   
looking over at her father.  
  
Zack wasn't sure if he agreed but his parents would stop at nothing to make sure he and his sister would be   
safe or in other words keep both him and Truda at home.  
  
Cloud looked over at his 19 year old son and asked," What about you?"  
  
Zack nodded slowly.Even if he didn't fully agree it was the best bet.  
  
"Alright that's settled.it's getting late so let's all head off for bed,"said Tifa before she started to walk up the   
stairs.Cloud began to follow but stopped and turned to look at Marlene.  
  
"If you would like to Marlene there's a guestroom upstairs to the right.It's the third door down the hallway.  
Zack or Aeris should help you find it if you forgot where it was and get comfortable,okay,"said Cloud.  
  
"Thank you Uncle Cloud.I think I'll do that,"said Marlene with a smile.Cloud smiled back before being dragged   
up the stairs by Tifa's hand.Marlene turned to see the Strife teenagers argueing with each other about whose turn it was to   
escort the guest.She shrugged then began up the stairs.She knew the house reasonably well but the reminder still helped.As she   
opened the door she began thinking that even though she was only a few years older than the two she got to play babysitter.She   
thought another reason she was asked to babysit was because she acted her age or over most of the time while David Highwind,  
Zack Strife, and Truda Strife each acted below their age or if you're lucky act their exact age.That was one reason Doug   
Highwind and Marlene Wallace got along so well.If there was one thing that surprised Marlene it was a well-behaved and mature   
Highwind.She hoped that the Highwind's 10 year daughter ,Deseraie, will end up like Shera or Doug.  
  
Marlene looked at the room.It was little changed from the last time she was there.The king-sized bed stood   
horizontally with its head board against the left wall.The large window at the back of the room was closed with its forest green   
curtains laying still.The curtains matched the comforter on the bed and the two large pillows on it.A large closet was right next   
to the bed. The oak dresser stood along the wall right beside her.She could hear the soft ticking of the clock on the wall to her   
right right above a oak chest that went well with the dresser and bed. It smelled like the sweet morning air in the spring.The   
Strife mansion had the best guest rooms in the world.That also made the two hotels of Nibelheim some of the best. They   
always looked and were very comfortable.  
  
After one final look around the room Marlene slipped into bed and was asleep within minutes.She knew Zack   
and Truda would keep their promises and stay in the house at least until morning.Before she was completely asleep she used   
the other pillow to put over her head so she didn't hear the sibling arguement.  
  
  
  
"It's your turn to show the guest to their room, Truda,"cried Zack Strife glarring at his younger sister.   
  
"You said you would make it up to me so its your turn,"replied Truda Strife starring right back.  
  
"You're going to use that excuse every time you don't want to do something, right," accused Zack folding his   
strong arms across his chest.  
  
"It's not an excuse and even if it was it wouldn't matter because its your turn anyway," retaliated Truda doing   
the same with her arms.  
  
"IT IS NOT MY TURN LITTLE SIS,"yelled Zack.  
  
Truda although shocked by the upper level of his voice continued defending herself with her voice almost a   
whisper," If you shout any louder your going to wake up mom or dad then end up doing it anyway."  
  
"Oops,"whispered Zack.He looked around to see if either of his parents were down there anywhere.He didn't   
see either of them however he noticed something else missing.Or more like someone else."Where's Marlene?"asked Zack.  
  
"Probably in bed and its your fault that neither of us helped her like Dad wanted us too," said Truda accusingly.  
  
"You always blame me for what happens.I should have stopped argueing knowing you would keep it up,"  
replied Zack.  
  
"You're the one who wouldn't quit telling me it was my turn,"cried Truda.  
  
"No,you said that,"retaliated Zack.  
  
"Yeah right,you did."  
  
"Nope you did."  
  
"You did."  
  
"You did."  
  
Before Truda continued they both heard a loud yell coming from their parent's room.It was Cloud's voice."Zack.  
Truda.Get to bed and go to sleep now before I make you."  
  
Truda and Zack began to their rooms.Truda turned her head to her older brother and said,"Now Dad's mad at   
us and its your fault."  
  
"Don't start that again especially if you think its my fault when its actually yours,"replied Zack.  
  
"It's your fault,"cried Truda.  
  
"Nope,its your fault,"said Zack getting pulled right back into the arguement.  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Yours."  
  
"Yours."  
  
"It's going to be both of your butts if you don't shut up and go to bed,"rang Cloud's voice from upstairs.With   
anger in his tone it made Truda quickly run up the stairs then opened the first door to the left.She quickly slipped into her   
light-blue nightgown and into bed.Both embarrassed and impressed she went to sleep.  
  
Zack ran down the hall and into his room leaving the door slightly open for Shade when he was done patrolling   
the house.Zack got changed then slipped into bed falling a sleep while thinking how interesting his life was and how the most   
recent events could effect it all. Who knows how much one annoucement can change Zack Strife's life.   
  
  
  
End of Chapter 6: An Edward Ripto Annoucement 


	7. Arrivial in Mideel

FF7:Long Time No See  
By: Degenerate_100  
Disclaimer: All characters, places, and etc belong to Squaresoft. Even the decendents of Avalanche.  
  
Chapter 7:  
Arrival in Mideel  
  
In the town of Mideel two figures lay asleep on the shore.The town was above the lifestream opening now   
so no one saw these two figures.Aeris Gainsbourgh shook her head and sat up.  
  
"Owww,"cried the voice of Zack.Aeris turned her body slightly to look at her boyfriend whom she accidently sat   
up onto.She immediately got up and apoligized, "I'm sorry Zack."  
  
"It's alright,"said Zack Starlight wiping the sand off of himself.Aeris suddenly giggled,"I don't get it.What's so   
funny?" asked Zack seeing her giggling.  
  
She brought her hand up to his hair and pulled out some grains of sand.He relized his head was covered with   
sand and laughed with her.  
  
"I guess I better wash my hair,"said Zack fingering one of his black hair strands.  
  
"Finally the lovebirds are awake."  
  
Aeris and Zack turned to see where the voice was coming from.There meters away was Sephiroth standing   
perfectly straight with his silver hair blowing gently with the breeze. Zack and Aeris look towards their ally that was once their enemy.  
  
"Let's get going. We'll need to find Avalanche," said Aeris.  
  
"Where first?" questioned Zack.  
  
"I am supposed to be looking for their decendents. For some reason I have a feeling we should look for them," said   
Sephiroth. The elders told him to actually look for the decendent because the parents wouldn't be able too.  
  
"If that's so then Rocket town, Nibelheim, Kalm, or maybe Junon," said Aeris.  
  
"Woah. Who's decendents? You're talking about Avalanche, right?" asked Zack. He never knew Avalanche had   
kids. He was sure they might have sooner or later. 'Boy, I need to get around more.' thought Zack.  
  
"Let's see Barret has Marlene. Cid Highwind has three. Cloud and Tifa have two. Reeve might have one. I think   
that's it because Vincent and Red don't have living loves. Yuffie might but I doubt it," said Aeris.  
  
"Cloud and Tifa both have two kids or together they have two kids," said Zack. Aeris nodded.  
  
"Together. You never knew they married."  
  
"Wow he did go back to her. I thought he wasn't going back to her because of failing in soldier. I can't wait to see   
my old buddy and the girl he talked about constantly," said Zack.  
  
"He told you about her," said Aeris. Sephiroth was silent till now.  
  
"They were talking about their reasons for joining or attempting. Cloud said his reason was a girl named Tifa   
Lockheart," said Sephiroth.  
  
"My reason was Aeris. It looks like my bud and I got what we wanted," said Zack.   
  
"We better get going," said Aeris. The more she thought about where to go she decided. "Let's go to Cosmo Canyon.   
We'll call and have them all meet us there."  
  
"Alright but first we need a boat to travel across the seas," said Zack. With that they went into the town of Mideel.  
  
  
  
Outside of Nibelheim the highwind was landed. Cloud and Tifa stood talking to Cid.  
  
"We should be ready to haul ass. Unless you two end up forgetting something," said Cid.  
  
Cloud shook his head. He replied," We have everything we need."  
  
"I know something the two of you are forgetting. Your weapons unless you're actually taking those weak pieces of   
shit," said Cid holding the Venus Gospel at his side.  
  
"Cid we're going for negotiating not to fight unless we need too," said Tifa. She didn't mention that they were leaving   
their strong weapons behind so Zack and Truda would have something to use in case they didn't come back.   
  
Before Cid could complain He heard a young teenager's shouting.  
  
"Mom, Dad WAIT," cried the teenager. Cloud and Tifa turned to see their daughter running towards them. Truda   
Strife hugged both of her parents tight. "You could've at least let us say, see you later, before leaving," said Truda.  
  
"Yeah. Or at least let us say goodbye," said Zack Strife who was walking towards them.  
  
Tifa smiled at her two children. Cloud grinned. He knew both of them would be there sooner or later. If not they would   
have followed.   
  
"Well if this isn't a cute picture."  
  
Cid recognized that voice and abrubtly turned and looked up on the highwind to see David Highwind. Cid didn't   
remember bringing him and was mad that David somehow snuck aboard.   
  
"I thought I told you to keep your ass in that damn house," yelled Cid. David shrugged. Cloud, Tifa, Zack, and Truda   
looked over at the young Highwind.  
  
"Don't you ever shut that mouth, David?" asked Zack.  
  
"Dreaming like you always are, huh," said David.  
  
"No I just thought maybe it was a possibility," said Zack.  
  
"A possibility of what? You getting a girlfriend. I doubt it," said David.  
  
"SHUT UP! That isn't even what we're talking about," yelled Zack.   
  
Zack was about to march up the steps when Cloud stepped in front of him.   
  
"Enough," yelled Cloud. He looked over at Zack then said," Don't even bother. His dad can set him straight. I'll be doing   
the same for you if you march up any further."  
  
Zack held his hands up in defeat and backed off. Cloud glared at the young Highwind.   
  
"Shit, Cloud, we ought to let them just fight the damn fight," said Cid taking another puff at his cigarette in his mouth.  
  
Truda just stayed silent. Tifa wanted to protest against what Cid said but Cloud beat her to it.  
  
"I am not having Zack get into a battle just because David has a problem," said Cloud.  
  
"Afraid that Zack's going to get his ass kicked," Cid claimed.  
  
Cloud shook his head. "That isn't funny Cid."  
  
"He's telling the truth, ain't he?" questioned David with a smirk of victory.  
  
Zack was now running to the rope ladder leading up to the highwind. Cloud grabbed him by the shirt collar and stopped   
him. Zack didn't struggle. Even though he wanted to bloody the young smart-ass Highwind. His father gave him the sign to not try it......yet.  
  
"Cid. If you don't get that boy's mouth under-control then I will allow Zack to go up there. And believe me he won't be   
coming back down as defeated," said Cloud calmly looking over at Cid.  
  
"And believe me, my brother is Po'd," said Truda.  
  
Cid shrugged. "Unless you want the shit beat out of you, David, I suggest you wise up and shut up."  
  
David then issued the challenge. "I would like to see him try."  
  
Cid was about to shout out at the kid for back-talking but instead he waved his hand in dismissal. "Let him go, Cloud.   
That damn son of mine is as stupid as a damn tin can."  
  
Before anybody else could say anything David spoke up again," You don't sound too confident in being able to defeat a   
Strife, pops. But I am."  
  
"I didn't say that. But not only does a Strife carry a big ass sword. His parent's happen to be two of the toughest   
Avalanche members. I thought a Strife or Lockheart by itself would be dangerous but a mix isn't a place I'd want to stick my damn head   
so if I were you I would hold this shit for later," said Cid.  
  
"Don't make a damn difference. Come on Zackaria," said David trying to get Zack even angrier.  
  
"David, I'm going to make you shut your mouth," said Tifa.   
  
Cloud released Zack. Zack didn't sprint ahead. He just stayed next to his father.  
  
"Say what you want David. I came to tell my parents goodbye. Not argue with you," said Zack.  
  
Cloud and Tifa looked proudly over at Zack. Zack could back down fights just as easily as he got sucked into them. Truda   
gave Zack a quick hug and whispered into his ear," You tell him."  
  
David then shouted," Fine I'll come down there and fight you."  
  
"You're right you'll be coming down here but you continue fighting much longer and I'll make you wish you never were   
born," commented Cid.  
  
"But I'm coming!!!!" exclaimed David.  
  
"You ARE keeping your ass on the ground. Got it?" yelled Cid.  
  
David let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the rails. "You actually expect me to stay with Zack Strife. You must be   
getting old."  
  
"Acting a little immature. Aren't we, David?" questioned Zack with an evil grin.  
  
"Shut up, Strife!" replied David sternly.  
  
"I stopped back-talking my parents, especially dad, at the age of six. But you still seem to be a 2 year old in a teen's   
body. You never could grow up," responded Zack.  
  
Cloud shook his head but still slightly laughed. What Zack said spoke the truth about David but it still was fueling the   
fight. Cloud tried to ask and explain to Zack how useless the act was. To fuel the fight would only make it worse. Zack saw this and   
crossed his arms with his back leaning against a nearby wooden fence.  
  
"Let's get going," said Tifa.   
  
"Get your ass down here, David, or I'll force you to kiss Truda," threatened Cid.  
  
Zack looked at Cid and gave him a glare still with respect in his eyes. He respected each member of Avalance and   
didn't treat them less than adults. He alway thought Cid was cool with the airplanes and stuff. Zack growled," He certainly will not   
kiss my sister."  
  
Cid snicked. "I'll make you give your sister and brother a big fat kiss when we get home too. Along with cleaning   
the house," said Cid.  
  
David slid down the ramp railing. Landing with both feet on the ground. "Hell no. I liked the first deal."  
  
  
With that comment Cloud who was half-way up the ramp gave the young highwind an angry glare. Tifa just laughed   
and pushed him the rest of the way up. It appears that both father and son hated the comment for Zack was sending one just as   
deadly to David. Truda was blushing.  
  
"Looks like your sister likes the idea," said David.  
  
"I'll give you the cute part. But other than that, you don't act close to my age. You act younger than Deseraie   
Highwind," replied Truda.  
  
"Whew Cloud, Tifa. Your daughter can do major verbal pain," commented one of the pilots of the highwind.  
  
"Let's get going," said Cloud.  
  
Cid followed them up the ramp then brought the ramp up so none of the teens could climb aboard easily if they tried.   
Zack and Truda just watched. David on the other hand tried to catch the ramp before it was lifted too high up. He was too late.   
Didn't matter though because he knew his dad wouldn't have let him get far.  
  
Truda looked at her wrist then sprinted to the ship. "Mom. Dad. Here's the mystical bracelet. It would be bad to   
forget it." She threw it up and Cloud caught it. Truda continued," Take it. So I feel a little better."  
  
"Thanks, Truda. We'll be back. I can't disappear before I hand my daughter off to some lucky guy that I will acually   
allow in my family," said Cloud.  
  
"Thanks, sweetheart. Your brother and you, please try not to fight while we're gone," said Tifa beside Cloud.  
  
"Time for lift off."  
  
Zack walked up by his sister. "See you later Mom, Dad."  
  
"Love you Zack, love you Truda," cried Tifa.  
  
"Love you too," responded Truda and Zack.  
  
"Same here. You two behave, got it?" said Cloud.   
  
Zack nodded then was elbowed in his stomach by his sister.  
  
"Yeah right," said Truda.  
  
Zack just gave his grin. He looked back to see the highwind taking off.  
  
"Good luck mom and dad," said Zack watching the highwind's departure.  
  
Zack and Truda began to walk back to the house. David following.  
  
"I can't believe they left me with the Strife siblings," muttered David.  
  
"I can't believe my instincts fought to save your ass," said Zack.  
  
Truda laughed. David of course growled. Zack made sure he stayed between Truda and David. Zack didn't just   
fight with David because it seemed fun and interesting. It was mainly because Zack found out David liked his sister, Truda Strife.   
David Highwind likes Truda Strife. The mere thought made Zack Strife shiver.   
  
Zack looked up to see the blue sky. He then heard a bark and looked forwards to see Shade running towards   
them.  
  
"Well looky here," said David.  
  
"Hey Shade. You miss us," said Truda petting the dog.  
  
Zack to petted the dog then looked back at the entrance. He felt uneasy since the morning when he got up. But   
there was nothing there to disturb him.He just didn't understand it.  
  
David pulled out a pack of cigarettes that he took from his father and pulled one out. Truda and Zack gave him a   
nasty look.  
  
"What?" cried David seeing two pairs of blue-eyes glaring at him.  
  
"Picked up more than bad language from your dad. That's all," replied Zack.  
  
Truda just shook her head. "Let's race home. That is for anybody brave enough to face a girl," said Truda.  
  
Shade barked as if saying yes. Zack grinned and replied," You know I'll always beat you."  
  
"I'll show you the quickest of all," said David throwing his cigarette to the ground and smashing it under his foot.  
  
Truda and Zack rolled their eyes at him. They then got into racing positions.  
  
"GO!"   
  
Starting out about the same rate David soon fell behind. Zack looked back to see the slowing of David. Truda   
did too and then continued her run as Zack did.   
  
"That's what you get for smoking, Davey," said Zack.  
  
"SHUT UP, STRIFE!" yelled David.  
  
Suddenly Zack felt something hard and fell down with his world turning black. Truda stopped as did Shade to   
check up on him. David ran up too. He was concerned. Mostly for himself because Cloud, Tifa, and Truda Strife would all hurt   
him thinking he did it then Cid Highwind himself would become the chain-smoker from hell.  
  
"ZACK!!!!!"  
  
  
End of Chapter 7: Arrival in Mideel   
  
  
  



End file.
